Love on a Coin Throw
by LukesDragon
Summary: Four years after breaking up with Tai, Yamato entrusts a coin throw to help him decide if he should call his ex.


****

"Love on a Coin" By Lukes' Dragon

Disclaimer, 

I don't own Digimon, but I wish I did, that way Yamato would be in every episode Wo Ho! I don't own 'Runaway Train" by Soul Asylum either, which is where the lyrics at the end come from. I know these things seem obvious but I'd hate to get sued, since I don't have any money and then I'd go to jail and my cat would die since no one would feed him, or something equally tragic...

Author Note

This is the first time I've tried to write anything vaguely romantic, so don't judge it too harshly. The lyrics at the end aren't the whole song, but I thought they fitted in well with the theme of the story, and I like putting song lyrics into my writing. In case you're wondering the italics are Yamato's thoughts.

Incidentally Yamato and Taichi are both twenty in this...

As his clock chimed midnight Yamato Ishida sat and cried, his world seemed to be getting worse and worse lately. Actually he reflected to himself life had sucked since the day he and Taichi had broken up almost four years ago. Yamato couldn't even remember why they had split anymore_, probably_, he thought _because I never told him how much I cared. Taichi was always so mush better at expressing his emotions, but me, being so cool never even said 'I love you_. They had seemed to drift apart after that, before they had broken up almost every week, but this time Yamato had not even tried to save the relationship. He cursed himself for his pride, or stupidity or whatever had stopped him saying 'sorry'. He then searched briefly for his old harmonica, the one he had took the first time they had been to the Digital World and played a tune, it was a very special tune he had made for Tai. But it just made him remember all the good times that they had been through, back in the old days. He sighed, back in the old days his harmonica had always helped when he was feeling down, but now it just made him feel even more depressed . _In the old days I always had Taichi as well_, felt overwhelmed with regret. Looking around his room his eyes caught sight of a photo of him and Tai stood with an arm around each others shoulder. Tai was smiling, he was always smiling Yamato thought, on the back was a message, in Tai's rushed, untidy handwriting 'Yama & Tai, friends forever'. Such a simple message, but it was enough to make Yamato break down into tears again, his tears smudging the ink. 

Yamato eventually regained his composure, _What would Tai think if he saw me crying like this_?, he wondered to himself, _perhaps he'd be happy that I've finally shown some emotion towards him. It's just a shame it took me so long to realise how much I care about him_. He considered briefly calling Taichi and talking, saying sorry, or just listening to the sound of his voice, but surely someone as popular and full of life would have moved on, and found someone who deserved his love. Someone who wasn't Yamato Ishida. He looked at his clock, half past midnight, it would be too late now, he'd call in the morning. _Tomorrow, I won't call, just like always. _Looking around for inspiration, he decided to flip a coin_, _heads he'd call him, tails, if it was tails he'd just sit here and go insane. He placed the coin on his finger, flipped it, and watched it spin off in a random direction, cursing his lack of coin flipping powers he tried again, this time he caught it, turned it over in his palm and looked down...

Heads, _Be brave, you made the call now stick with it_. It almost sounded like something Tai would say. He reached for his telephone and dialled the number, which despite the years he had never forgot. _I hope he hasn't moved out_

"Hello" a sleepy voice on the other end of the phone

"Tai...Taichi, it's me, Yamato Ishida"

"Yamato, you haven't called me in four years, and now you ring me up at some God forsaken hour of the morning. What are you playing at" _This isn't good he's angry_

"Tai...I'm sorry, I'll go" tears welled up in his eyes again

"Yama...are you crying? Is anything wrong?"

"Tai, I still love you, I've never stopped loving you, and I miss you so much" 

"..."For once, Tai seemed lot for words

"Taichi...?" 

"Yamato, no Matt, what's brought all this on?"

"I saw an old photo of us and it brought back memories, but Tai, tell me how do you feel about me?"_ please let him feel the same..._

"Yama, I still love you too, I've never got over you, can we meet up"

"Come over now?"

"I'm on my way"

And that was it, four years had past, and we both still cared about each other as much as we had ever done, and when he came over, he looked so fine, but still with the mischievous grin, and the wild hair that I remembered so well. And when we kissed on my door step all the memories came rushing back, and I was sixteen again, with none of the cares and worries that had plagued me since we split up. And when we made love, it was the best ever, the years apart seemed to have intensified our emotions to such heights, and when we lay there, together after the most magical night of my life, he asked me how I had come to call him. "I bet my heart on the flip of a coin" I told him, I didn't tell him about loosing the first coin though, no sense in spoiling the moment.

__

Call you up in the middle of the night, like a firefly without a light 

You were there like a blowtorch burning, I was a key that could use a little turning 

So tired that I couldn't even sleep, so many secrets I couldn't keep 

Promised myself I wouldn't weep, one more promise I couldn't keep


End file.
